The NCI sponsored U.S.-Finland Studies in Nutrition and Cancer is a three- study project. The main thrust of the project is the beta-carotene, vitamin E intervention trial, which will involve a twelve month pilot phase and up to two years of subject accrual, with intervention for 5 years there-after. It is anticipated that many of the personnel, support services and coordinating facilities for this clinical trial will also be used to conduct the two other studies. The phasing in of these studies should take place as early as possible during the contract period. Each study is designed to yield valuable data in the area of nutritional effects on cancer development and the acquisition of these data is the project's primary goal.